A Birthday Kiss
by moon-mynxie
Summary: Kakashi eavesdrops on Sakura while she is talking about his birthday gift, but he ends up hearing a little more than he was expecting when Ino decides to quiz her to find her 'perfect lover.' It is then that Kakashi realizes he and Sakura have a lot more in common than he first thought. (Fluffy One Shot)


**A/N: **Since it's not plainly stated in the story, I'll say it here. Just like in all my other KakaSaku works, Sakura is a full-grown adult. So, if you're a pervert and came looking for something else, go the hell away.

Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

The air was so thick Kakashi's clothes stuck to him like wet plaster. It made him want nothing more than to peel each layer off piece by sweaty piece, but rather than indulge himself, he continued to travel the empty streets with an air of determination. Konoha had practically morphed into a ghost town since the sun had reached its peak, but at least he didn't have to worry about anyone stopping and asking him where he was going. It was one of those days where he normally would have lazed around his apartment bare ass naked with the AC cranked up. But today was a special day. Today was the day of Jiraiya's latest book release, _Icha Icha: Heartbreak_, and there was no way in hell Kakashi was going to wait even a day longer to get his hands on it. So, bearing the scorching heat of the sun, he flash-stepped through town until he reached the familiar book store perched on the corner of Konoha's main street. It was decorated with cardboard cutouts of Icha Icha characters and bold-fonted signs announcing the latest installment of the series. Kakashi wasn't surprised when he peeked through the window and saw that the shop was empty. Only true Icha Icha fans would have willingly faced the blazing heat to acquire the first special edition novel. In fact, Kakashi had pre-ordered his months ago in eager preparation for this moment.

After making a hasty entrance into the store, he approached the front counter where a blond teenager was sitting with her face practically smashed against a buzzing fan. She looked up when he tapped on the counter, cheeks flushed and glistening with sweat, and eyed him pensively. She must have been a new employee because she didn't immediately know who he was and what he was there for.

"Can I help you?" she grunted.

"Kakashi Hatake. I'm here to pick up my book order."

With a small sigh, she deigned to lift herself from her seat to disappear into the back room, returning moments later with a small brown package. Kakashi practically tore it from the girl's hands.

"Thanks."

He shuffled to the back of the store and sat down in a private reading area to crack open his new purchase; he was too excited to wait until he got home—plus the prospect of bearing the heat again was far from appealing. After getting comfortable, he made little work of tearing open the package to appreciate the sleek green cover of the book within. The crisp scent of its untouched pages was easily one of his favorite smells in the world, and as he ran his fingers over the bold-faced title, he almost lamented the thought of ruining its novelty by opening it.

Still, in less than a second, he folded the cover back and began to scour the contents of the first page.

He knew he would finish the story before sunset—maybe even earlier. After all, Icha Icha was an addiction stronger than Might Gai's legendary kicks. He couldn't pace himself even if he wanted to. So, for hours, he sat there inhaling the book's contents, flipping through page after page until he had gotten about halfway through the story. It was only when the bell at the front of the store jingled, announcing the arrival of a new customer—two customers, actually, as a pair of voices drifted toward him—that his attention was drawn from the book.

It only took him a second to recognize who had entered the shop.

"Stop messing around, Pig," one of the voices whispered as a series of footsteps sounded from an area close to where Kakashi was seated. "We need to hurry and get Kakashi-sensei's present before he shows up."

The copy-nin perked at that.

"You didn't get him that book, did you? He probably already bought it, you know."

"No. I ordered him one of the few Icha Icha souvenirs that's missing from his collection. He told me it's practically impossible to come by, but I managed to find it."

Kakashi straightened even further in his seat. With his birthday coming up, he knew Sakura would make a big fuss about it (as she always did), but he hadn't expected something quite like _this _from her_. _If she was talking about what he thought she was talking about, he would probably be able to stomach her excessive celebrating this year.

With that thought, he decided to eavesdrop a little more.

"Come on, Pig. What are you doing?" Sakura whined.

Suddenly, the girls' footsteps came very close, and he flash-stepped to the far corner of the book store just as they entered the reading area.

There was a sound like rustling pages, and then her friend huffed, "Hey, you dragged me out with you on the hottest day of the year. You could at least let me cool off a bit before we go back out into that inferno."

There was a small sigh and then the sound of someone plopping into a seat.

"Fine," Sakura answered.

More rustling and then Ino sat down with her, giggling as she flipped through what Kakashi assumed was a magazine.

"Hey, you should take this quiz, Sakura."

"What is it?"

"'_Find your perfect lover,'_" Ino read aloud. "Sounds like something you could consult, huh?"

Sakura made a snorting sound. "Don't you think we've outgrown these magazines, Ino? They're so stupid."

Kakashi was thinking something along the same lines. Anyway, he had no interest in listening to shallow girl talk. He just wanted to know about the damn present Sakura had gotten him.

"Oh, come on, Forehead. It'll be fun!"

A pause.

"Alright, I guess."

Kakashi sighed in annoyance and considered leaving the store. If Sakura wasn't going to talk about his gift, there was no point in staying.

Still, something kept him rooted to his spot.

"Okay, first question," Ino beamed. "What is your idea of the perfect first date: dinner at a fancy restaurant, movies and dancing, or a midnight picnic and a walk along the riverside?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, It was the most generic question he could have expected, but he couldn't stop himself from tilting his ear to catch Sakura's answer. He was kind of curious.

"Mm, I don't really like flashy dates honestly. I think the last one sounds the best."

Kakashi silently agreed. Spending time alone outdoors was far more romantic than being cramped in a stuffy restaurant or dance club. He was somewhat surprised by her answer, though. Sakura didn't really seem much like the introverted type.

"Okay, next question—what qualities are most important to you in a partner: confidence, honesty, or attractiveness?"

"Honesty," Sakura answered instantly.

Kakashi scratched his chin. She was right. Honesty was the foundation of trust, after all. He would have answered the same for that one, too.

"Third question—it's your birthday. Which of these gifts from your partner would make you the happiest: a flashy piece of jewelry, a bouquet of flowers, or quality time spent at home together?"

"Well, it's always nice to get gifts, but if I had to choose, I'd say quality time is more important."

Hm. That one wasn't a far stretch either.

"Okay, next question—when a problem arises, how would you and your partner deal with it: give each other space until it settles down naturally, have a mature conversation about it until you come to a compromise, or ask outsiders for a second opinion?"

They all made sense, Kakashi thought distantly. Space and talking were both important, but sometimes an unbiased opinion was necessary, too; it really depended on the issue at hand. Then he shook his head. There was no way he was interested in that silly quiz, too. What was he thinking?

Sakura paused as she contemplated her answer.

"I would probably do a mix of all three honestly," she said, echoing his thought.

"You have to choose one, Forehead. Which is most important?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't overthink it. Just pick the one that resonates the most with you."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. If he had to choose, he would probably have gone with the second option. Personally, he liked his space, but if there was an issue, it was better to get it out in the open than to simply ignore it.

"The second one I guess. Talk it out."

Kakashi pursed his lips. Well. This was getting interesting_._

"Alright." Ino let out a hum of approval before moving on to the next question. "Are you a dog person or a cat person?"

Sakura huffed. "Why is that a question?"

"I don't know! Just answer it."

"Dog."

Kakashi wasn't very surprised by that one—after all, Sakura often visited him for the sole purpose of playing with his ninken—but he couldn't help the small twinge of warmth he felt for her answer. He liked thinking of her as a dog person.

"Okay…next question—would you ever have sex on the first date?"

Kakashi pulled a face.

He hadn't been expecting a question like that. Admittedly, the thought of some grubby boy laying a hand on Sakura bothered him, but he wanted to hear her response—despite the small voice that told him it was wrong to listen in on her.

"Um…I think the first date is too soon. Unless it's someone I'm already close to, I guess. The mood has to be right and I wouldn't force myself—that's for sure."

Kakashi let out a quiet breath. Her answer relieved him for some reason.

"Alright. Last one—how would you like your partner to contribute to the relationship: as a best friend, a protector, or an advisor?"

"Best friend," Sakura replied quickly. "It's most important to get along and make each other happy."

Kakashi nodded to himself. He was a bit surprised by the maturity Sakura displayed in her responses; perhaps there was more to her than he realized.

"Okay, now I just have to compile your answers and…okay, here it is—"

There was a tiny shuffle as if Sakura had leaned forward to hear the results, and for some reason Kakashi leaned in, too. He had to admit he was just as interested in what Ino had to say—if only for the sheer purpose of learning something new about Sakura. Although they had spent more time together since she had become a jounin, he felt that he didn't quite know enough about her. It was probably his own fault, since he liked to hide from everyone as much as possible—Sakura included—but somehow, she was the only person who always managed to wriggle her way back into his space when he least expected it.

And the most interesting part was that he didn't really mind.

"Umm, alright. So here's what it says: '_Your ideal love match is someone who tends to lean on the quiet side. Perhaps someone who is a bit older and more mature than most of your peers. They are a hopeless romantic at heart, and yet are reluctant to open up to others. However, once you get close to this person, you will find that they cherish you dearly and always put your happiness first. They also have a wonderful sense of humor, which they use to ease tense situations. This is someone who is a rare catch, so when you find them make sure not to let them go.'" _

There was a stretch of silence, then Ino abruptly burst into laughter.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked defensively. When Ino didn't answer, she prodded again. "What's so funny?"

The high-pitched giggles continued for some time before Ino stopped and sniffled. "Nothing, it's just…that description sounds a lot like Kakashi-sensei."

In that moment, Kakashi felt a blush spread from his neck to his ears. She was right.

"What?" Sakura replied. Kakashi guessed by the sharp rustling sound that followed she had snatched the magazine from Ino's hands to read the results again.

There was another long stretch of silence before she set it back down.

"Oh."

"It sounds like him, doesn't it?" Ino half-chuckled. "Your ideal match is Kakashi-sensei!"

She fell into another fit of laughter as Sakura remained dead silent. Kakashi could almost feel her embarrassment from where he stood.

Or maybe it was his own.

Tucking his book into his pocket, he decided he'd had enough excitement for one day and, after making sure he would be hidden by a row of bookshelves, flashed through the store and out into the street. The air had cooled slightly since midday, but for some reason, he was sweating like a bull. Quickly, he jumped onto a nearby roof and started to make his way back home, all the while trying to forget what he had just witnessed.

* * *

Two weeks went by, and Kakashi had managed to avoid Sakura at all costs. However, she wasn't the easiest person in the village to dodge, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she caught him when he least expected it.

As fate would have it, she found him one late afternoon as he was lounging in the grass with his newest book.

Normally, training field number twelve was abandoned, offering Kakashi the perfect space to recline under a tree and laze around with his novels. He had already zipped through _Heartbreak_ three or so times, but he had decided there was still something he could wring out of it. After all, the emotional depth of the characters was beyond that of Jiraiaya's usual means, and he found himself intrigued with the detailed inner workings of the plot and setting. The latest novel had a more intimate feel than the others, which he enjoyed—and since he was so invested in it, he failed to notice the flare of chakra approaching him before a slender hand plucked the book out of his grasp.

"Caught you!"

Sakura's eyes beamed like two emerald jewels as she looked down at him, close enough for the ends of her hair to tickle his face. She smelled nice today. Even through his mask he caught the subtle tones of the rose perfume she wore, and he silently wondered when she had started wearing it. As far as he knew, Sakura wasn't a perfume-wearing type of girl.

"Ah, are we playing tag?" he offered. "I didn't realize you were 'it.'"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura plopped the book down on his chest—a little hard—and sat cross-legged in the grass. Kakashi sat up and faced her.

"I have a present for you, sensei."

He ticked an eyebrow and watched as she materialized a small box wrapped in blue paper and ribbon from behind her back. Wordlessly, she offered it to him.

"Ah, and what's the occasion?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Your birthday, silly! I know it's a bit early but I just couldn't wait to see you open it."

She nudged the gift toward him again and he finally accepted it. Despite his placid demeanor, he felt a pinprick of curiosity about what was inside.

"Go on," Sakura urged.

"Mah, you really didn't need to buy me anything, Sakura."

"Just shush and open it."

Quietly, he relented, pulling the ribbon loose and then neatly unfolding the gift paper. Sakura watched impatiently.

"Faster! Come on, just rip it apart."

"But you did such a nice job wrapping it."

"Who cares?"

Sniffing with amusement, Kakashi discarded the rest of the paper with the same labored attention, savoring the eager look in the young woman's eyes. He was still amazed that after everything she had been through she was still capable of such an expression. In a way, he envied her for it.

Finally, the gift wrap was removed, and Kakashi leaned back to study the soft bundle of fabric in his hands. He couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Is this…?"

"Yes!" Sakura chirped. "A limited edition original print _Icha Icha: Paradise_ T-shirt. It's from the very first movie screening and signed by the lead actor. Here, I have a certificate to prove it!"

After fumbling with the zipper of her vest, she reached into her pocket to withdraw a small white scroll. She handed it to him without bothering to hide the low-scoop tank top she was wearing beneath. Kakashi made it a point not to stare.

"Read it for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," he said instantly.

"Oh," she hummed. "Good then."

Kakashi held the shirt up and smirked. "You even found one in navy blue, huh."

"Well, yeah. Orange isn't your color."

"Oh, really? Should I borrow Naruto's jumpsuit and test that theory?"

"Please don't."

They shared a look before breaking into quiet laughter. Then Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. He never really liked the awkwardness of exchanging gifts, but he truly felt grateful to Sakura for going through so much trouble to find him the perfect present. He really didn't deserve it.

"Thank you."

Her eyes squinted in a sweet smile. "No problem."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kakashi stood and offered a hand to help her up. He was almost surprised when she accepted it.

"Ah, well. I suppose I ought to get going," he murmured, not quite knowing what else to do. "I'll catch you later."

"You're forgetting something, Kakashi."

He stopped. "What's that?"

"Another gift."

She folded her hands behind her back and dug her toe into the grass, suddenly looking very coy. Kakashi's heart squeezed a little at the sight.

"What…?" His voice trailed off as she slowly approached him, hands still clasped behind her back. There was a rosy blush painting her cheeks, and the innocent look in her eyes was enough to make him realize what a dirty old man he really was.

"Lean down."

His mind suddenly empty, he did as she asked until their faces were mere inches apart. His breath caught in his throat.

Sakura paused a little before closing the distance. She didn't kiss him on the mouth—both to his relief and disappointment—but rather pressed a chaste one where the seam of his mask met his cheek bone. Her lips were soft like rose petals and left a tingling sensation in their wake. He leaned into it a bit before pulling back to look at her.

"What was that?"

"A birthday kiss."

Blushing a little, he rubbed the spot where her lips had touched. "That's…new."

"I'm full of surprises I guess," Sakura giggled nervously. After a short pause, she turned on her heel to bound away. "Well, see ya!"

He stood there staring at the spot where she had disappeared. He didn't quite know what to think of their little interaction. Sure, it could have been construed as an innocent and friendly gesture—but had he imagined the way her lips lingered on his skin? Or the flustered look in her eyes?

What exactly had she been aiming to get out of him by doing that?

With his questions unanswered, Kakashi gathered his things and headed in the direction of town. He had every intention of going back to his apartment, but once he broke through the treeline, for some reason his feet led him in a totally different direction. He floated mindlessly through the streets before he found himself at the marketplace in the village square. He paced around for a bit, fully aware of why he had gone there and yet pretending he had no idea. After a while, he finally gained the courage to slip into the shade of a booth stocked with flowers and various summer items. He leaned over the counter to peer tentatively inside.

"May I help you, sir?" an older woman asked as she approached from the back.

Kakashi smoothed his hair and smiled beneath his mask. "Yes, I was wondering if you sell any picnic baskets here?"

"Yes, of course!"

Wordlessly, the woman slipped back into the area from which she had come and reappeared with a bamboo basket lined with gingham cloth.

"Is that all?" she asked.

Kakashi thought for a moment before sheepishly bowing his head. "Ah, no. I'd like a bouquet of roses, too."

Smiling pleasantly, the woman gathered his order together and, after informing him that there was a bundle sale for the items he had picked, told him the price. He fished around in his wallet before setting the money on the counter and hurriedly collecting the basket and flowers. As far as he could tell, no one else was out in the village square, but he wasn't about to risk someone he knew spotting him.

"Are you planning a special date, sir?" the vendor asked brightly as he turned to leave.

Reluctantly, he paused, and his eyes floated toward the golden-red horizon where he knew the river snaked through the forest. He couldn't help wondering what Sakura would look like framed in that lighting, smiling as the water's reflection glistened on her creamy skin. Admittedly, the thought made his heart beat a little faster.

Without looking back, he answered in a low murmur.

"Yeah…something like that."

* * *

**A/N: **I just love me some sappy Kakashi. Especially sappy Kakashi who consorts teen magazines for love advice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
